Little Cinderella
by FakerKing
Summary: It's Naruto's and Hinata's wedding day, and Hiashi wants to sing a song. Oneshot Songfic. NaruHina.


AN: Well, here's another oneshot of mine. It's been done before, but I wanted to add my own version of it. It's a songfic, so I hope you will all enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a happy day in Konoha. The village had banners and flags all over the place. The birds were singing their tunes, the flowers blossoming in the sunlight as if to signify the beginning of a new life. The temple bells rang with swift, strong strokes. They flooded the village with their joyful melody, proclaiming that a new couple were to be wed.

Rumours were being whispered about who were being married, with varied opinions of it being expressed. Some were displeased, and most vocally objected. However, they were the minority, as most were glad that the wedding was happening. Suddenly, the largest bell on top of the temple rang like a thousand sweet sounds, overshadowing all else that was heard.

The wedding had started!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood before the altar, in his orange tuxedo for all to see. Along with that, he had a blue tie, a white undershirt, and black shoes. The most noticeable thing about him though was the sparkle in his eye. No, not the twinkle that was normally there, full of life, but a light that made the sun look like a shadow.

Shikamaru stood next to Naruto in a black suit, black tie, and black undershirt. Instead of his normal earrings, he wore ones that looked like yellow fans. Curiously, they had three purple circles on them.

Kakashi behind the altar as the priest, all dressed up in a black robe, a plain headband over his left eye, and his ever present Icha Icha book missing from his hand. Instead, it was holding onto a ceremonial tome, from which he would (hopefully wink) read.

The room was abuzz with chatter. The elder generation were chatting about how this would effect politics and the like, while the younger were animatedly gossiping about how they were the cutest couple ever, how they would live, where they would live, and how many kids they would have. The last one made Naruto blush a bright red at the thought.

The chatter soon ceased as the door opened, and Hanabi enetered with a flower basket throwing the flowers down the aisle. A twinkle of mischief could be seen in her normally emotionless eyes.

Soon after, the bridesmaids came down, taking their places on the opposite side of the altar. The Maid of Honor, Temari, then walked down the aisle, winking at Shikamaru as she did so. Shikamaru winked back at Temari.

However, as soon as she was in place, the entire congregation looked back at the heavy double doors, gasping as they saw the bride in a pure white dress, the ceremonial veil covering her face, as well as her hair. She walked down the aisle with a bouquet of Orange Tulips and Violets secured in her arms, with her father walking down the aisle next to her.

Kakashi gazed on them as they stood near the alter, waiting to invoke the question that would have the couple start on the road to a new life.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I, Hiashi Hyuga, do."

"Very well."

Hiashi gave his daughters hands to Naruto, with eyes, for once, full of joy.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto and Hinata as he started off the greeting to all present.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to..." Kakashi glanced at the tome, and with a sigh, opened it. He read through some of it, and with an irritated huff, threw it down and immediately pulled out his book of all mighty smut.

"Aw to hell with it. Ladies and gents, we are here so I can marry off Believe-It Boy and Stutter-bug Girl, so that they can mate like rabbits and blah blah blah. Dobe, do you take princess here to be your wife?"

Although annoyed with his teacher, Naruto replied with a yes.

"And princess, do you take dobe to be your husband?"

Hinata stuttered out an affirmative, blushing like crazy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Kakashi ripped off Hinata's veil and smashed Naruto's mouth against hers. Catcalls and whistles rang out while some of the crowd took pictures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After calming Hiashi down, the flowers that were thrown on the ground earlier all blew up, coating the entire congregation in violet and orange. The culprits, Konohamaru and Hanabi, were quickly found howling with laughter in the hallway, banging their fists on the floor. Luckily, Naruto and Hinata were not hit by the paint, and quickly joined in with Hiashi. After getting everybody calmed down, they headed towards the reception area.

At the cake, everybody started chuckling at the figurines on the cake. Hinata was holding a fishing rod on the top part of the cake, while the hook was in Naruto's mouth on the bottom part. After cutting a piece for both the bride and groom, they both flung the pieces of cake at each others faces, promptly causing everybody to laugh and cheer while someone snapped more pictures.

Soon afterwards, it was time to dance. However, Hiashi stepped onto the stage and requested to sing a song.

"This song is dedicated to my daughter, Hinata, whom I love very much."

With that, the song began.

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sittin' here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, daddy please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know If I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, daddy please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She will be gone_

_Well she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says "Dad the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, daddy, please?"_

Hinata smiled as she remembered that day.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll... _

_be... _

_gone._

When he finished the song, he had tears in his eyes, quietly crying.

He was about to get off the stage, when he heard a quiet "Daddy?" from his right.

He looked to there, and was shocked to see Hinata with her arms wide open.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll always be your little Cinderella."

With a small cry, he quickly embraced her in a hug and held on for dear life. After a few minutes, he let go and smiled.

"You've grown up, Hinata. Grown into a beautiful woman. You have made me proud."

He then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm entrusting her to your care. Don't disappoint me."

Naruto cracked a wide Cheshire grin before saying, "Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life! Now, enough of this sentimental crap. On with the party!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was my first songfic ever, with it being my second oneshot. Hope you all enjoyed it. The song used is Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman

While writing this fic, something hit me like a thunderbolt. I was listening to war songs while typing. Imagine what I'd be listening to while doing a fight scene

...

One second thought, don't.

(QUOTE PROPERTY OF ME)-- Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let barney bite. --(QUOTE PROPERTY OF ME)

ShadowFaux, out.


End file.
